


Hannidaddy

by adventmim



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Sex, hebephelia, will being bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventmim/pseuds/adventmim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little AU drabble where Hannibal adopts a young and orphaned Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannidaddy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is merely an indulgence in my own kinks. Will is 15 in this fic and Hannibal is not a good guy.

Outside of the Lecter home, Lil’ Will keeps to himself. He is always polite to his teachers just like his Daddy told him. He completes all his assignments and arrives to class on time. In his teachers’ eyes, he is an excellent student, but for all his brilliance, Will stays quiet.

Everyone knows of Will’s decrepit background: born into a fisherman’s household and raised by his lonely drunk of a  father on the edge of town. The elder Graham worked on boat motors and engines of the rich and poor alike, taking whatever job possible to feed a growing child. However, he met an untimely end when a motor repair turned foul. Only twelve at the time, Will had been assisting his father on his day off from school, becoming an unfortunate witness to his father’s death. The news crews had rushed to get footage of the blood-covered, wide eyed orphan being led away from the scene. It was a shock to all when Dr. Hannibal Lecter, notorious for denying any long term intimate relationship with anyone of the well-to-do, suddenly adopted the poor Graham boy now renamed William Graham Lecter.

Even though three years have passed for the shock to wear off, the resentment lingers in the taunts and whispers of Will’s peers. Words like “mutt” and “stray” and “bastard” accompany fingers pointing him out in the hallways. Most of the time, Will can ignore the name calling, preferring the company of the various animals and insects in the science classrooms. During breaks and lunches, he often feeds the rabbits treats of yogurt pellets and buries his nose in their soft fur.  

However, there are days when the loneliness makes his chest tighten painfully and he almost has a panic attack in front of all his tormentors. He can’t see the appeal of solitude as his mental walls shake. The acerbic words seeping through the cracks of his psyche, reminding him of the chaos of that bloody day when all was red and cold and lifeless flesh. On these days, Will goes home and doesn’t meet his Daddy’s eyes. Hannibal doesn’t outwardly show his concern and gives Will some space in the safety of their home. At dinner time, Will barely eats, his fork pushing around whatever succulent dish Hannibal had decided to make that evening. He gives small a “fine” and “thank you” at the end of the meal, three fourths of it cold on his plate.

On these days, Hannibal nonchalantly suggests a bath together knowing that Will would never ask for something of his own, a lingering self deprecating attitude that makes Will consider himself unworthy of his Daddy’s love and care.

Hannibal sits behind Will in the tub washing the grime and sweat of the day away with a soft washcloth. He whispers how much he loves his boy, how beautiful he is and how perfect. When Will grasps Hannibal’s hand and pushes it lower down his belly, leaning back and nuzzling the hair on his Daddy’s chest, Hannibal can do nothing but oblige his lovely boy, stroking and teasing out little moans and gasps. And if Will sobs with his release, he’s comforted by the large hands that have maneuvered him onto his Daddy’s lap, rubbing circles and kissing his hair until the tears stop.

Instead of dressing Will in his pajamas and sending him off to bed, as was customary, Hannibal carries his boy to the doctor’s king size bed. He holds Will close laying soft kisses all over his naked body, worshipping him. He is gentle with his boy, lingering on the pale thighs to elicit tiny shivers. He opens Will slowly, one finger at a time with plenty of lube and slowness. Only when Will begs for more does Hannibal enter him, filling the lithe body beneath him, relishing the shocked gasp and naked lust in his boy’s eyes.

Once he’s engulfed to the hilt, he stills to look at Will's face, wiping away a stray tear. After a minute or two, Will groans, impatient. He rolls his hips desperately, small hands clinging to broad shoulders like Hannibal is the only life line he has left.

As Hannibal pumps in and out of his boy’s body, he hears a constant chant of harder, don’t stop, faster, oh, please Daddy! and can’t deny such beautiful cries, increasing the pace as his boy keens, hands grasping blindly at Hannibal.

“Daddy, I-I’m so close,” Will gasps out, looking reverently up into his Daddy’s eyes. Hannibal relinquishes some of his control with those words, thrusting erratically into the boy’s tight heat, lifting Will’s hips to penetrate deeper and hit that spot that makes Will scream with pleasure. Hannibal knows when Will climaxes, muscles taut, mouth open but silent, the hot muscles around Hannibal’s dick spasming. Hannibal drives into the now boneless body and with one last sharp thrust, he stills and cums deep inside his boy.

Once his heart has slowed down to a more normal rate, Hannibal pulls out with an obscene squelch, Will mewling with discomfort. He lays them both out on their sides so he can see the sleepy satisfied expression on his beautiful angel. He revels in the knowledge that it was his doing that put such a look of peace there. He pulls Will close, one hand caressing the soft brown curls, the other trailing down to play with the cum leaking out from his boy’s hole, gathering stray drops and pushing it back inside.

Will nuzzles closer to Hannibal, his eyelids heavy as exhaustion takes over. Before he finally falls into a dreamless sleep, he whispers, “Thank you, Daddy.”

 

 


End file.
